Something Happens
by Mitty'xxx
Summary: "I still don't get why you chase after them Austin, there just stupid girls with the IQ points of 0!" "I'm not with them for a committed relationship, it's just to past the time, besides I still haven't found the girl that when I see her. It happens." "What happens?" "It happens in your heart." "What happens!" "Something happens Alls, you won't understand." Uploaded it again! :)
1. Flashbacks

**A/N (I have no idea why Fan fiction removed my story the first time so I am uploading again for all of you who really liked the story! It said I had copied song lyrics but there isn't a song in this anyways so yeah!)**

**Hey! So it's me back again with a new story for you all! It is based off of the film, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai! This is the first chapter and I hope you really like it because it took me a really long while to plan it out for you all! Disclaimer: I don't not own Austin and Ally or Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, the Indian film sadly! So basically, I own nothing! D: Don't forget to review and follow and favourite and whatever if you like it!**

Austin: *standing next to a coffin, tears begin to fall*

Undertaker: *starts to bury the coffin*

Austin: *Has flashbacks of when he was with Cassidy*

_She walked down the aisle looking like a princess... She took my breath away, we fit together just right and today she was finally going to be mine._

_I kissed her neck as we slow danced in the rain. We were having the time of our lives messing around and being stupid because that was just us. Austin and Cassidy. We loved each other so much that it was completely unbelievable._

_We were lying on the couch and I leaned over to kiss Cassidy's stomach. She was 6 months pregnant and I couldn't wait until she gave birth to our little bundle of joy. I leaned in to kiss her; I won't ever forget the feel of her lips on mine..._

_We were in the hospital and she finally gave birth to a little girl. We were both over the moon and I won't ever forget the way our little girl smiled at me when I was carrying her in my arms. I was completely over the moon, I leaned in to kiss her cheek, it was the happiest moment of my life!_

_Cassidy: *sitting with Mimi and her baby* Hi sweetie... *smiles, tears roll down her cheeks* She looks exactly like her daddy, right?_

Austin: *watches as they start to bury her*

_Cassidy's Mom: She's in a critical state Austin, we've tried to do everything we can. She doesn't have much time left anymore. Her internal bleeding is way too much and we can't do anything to save her anymore..._

_Austin: *holds his head in his hands*_

_Cassidy's Mom: She knew this would happen, the doctor told her that she would have some complications in the delivery. But she also knew how much you wanted this little girl; she loved her little baby more than her life Austin... She's made her decision. _

Austin: *Walks to the ditch and throws down a yellow rose*

_Cassidy: *Talking to Mimi* I want my little girl to know who I am, what I was like, how I looked and what kind of person I was. She won't know those answers... _

_Mimi: *tears runs down her face*_

_Cassidy: Mimi... I have 8 letters and I'm leaving them with you, I want you to give them to my sweet heart daughter on each of her birthdays till she turns 8. They have everything that I want her to know about me. These will be the only memories she'll have of me. *kisses her daughters cheek while tears run down her face, hands her over to Mimi*_

_Austin: *opens the door tears streaming down his face* No... *heard what they had said*_

Austin: *walks back over to Mimi*

_Austin: *sitting on Cassidy's hospital bed next to her* you're a silly person Cass. Really silly... *starts to cry*_

_Cassidy: *wipes away her tears* Austin... _

_Austin: *looks away*_

_Cassidy: Austin, baby look at me... *sighs, takes his hand and holds it to her heart* Please look at me..._

_Austin: *slowly turns to look at her still crying, shakes his head no* _

_Cassidy: Promise me something... *looks him in the eye* that you won't ever cry, over me. _

_Austin: *breaks down and starts to sob and shakes his head*_

_Cassidy: Ever... *starts to cry a bit* But anyway, when you do cry you don't look so hot Austin... *laughs a bit*_

_Austin: *laughs a little bit*_

_Cassidy: *looks at their hands interlocked* Will you promise me something else? *sniffs*_

_Austin: Anything... _

_Cassidy: *puts her hand on his cheek* Name my daughter A-ally..._

_Austin: *looks up at her shocked* _

_Cassidy: Promise me? I-I'm sorry Austin... I'm really sorry. *starts to cry a lot*_

_Austin: *lifts up her chin* Please don't go Cass..._

_Cassidy: *hugs him and they both break down into tears* _

Austin: *stares at her grave and squeezes his eyes shut*

Mimi: *hugs him tight*

_Cassidy: *puts her hand on his cheek* Name my daughter A-ally... Promise me? I-I'm sorry Austin... I'm really sorry. *starts to cry a lot*_

**New York, 8 years later**

_Ally:_ (Austin's daughter Ally) *talking into the camera in her room, recording* Hi I'm Ally, and you're watching channel... *pretends to think* Ally! *holds microphone up to her mouth* When I'm older I'm gonna be a Superstar! Ya'know just like Madonna! *points to a poster of Madonna* Hey cut, cut, cut! Oops! I'll be back after the break! *giggles, then comes back* Okay my hobbies are... eating chocolate, beating up guys, annoying my Grandma... and reading the letters my mom left me. *realizes something* Hey I'm late! I need to get ready; I have to meet up with my Dad! But I'll be back next week with more on the Ally Moon Show!

**LINE BREAK**

_Ally_: *waiting by the bridge, looks at her watch sighs* Late again... *looks from side to side*

Austin: *puts flowers in front of her face*

_Ally_: *ignores him, looks a different way*

Austin: *throws the flowers down, puts chocolates in front of her face*

_Ally:_ *smiles a bit but keeps on ignoring him*

Austin: *puts a pink teddy bear in her face*

_Ally:_ *rolls her eyes playfully and takes the bear, looks at Austin and giggles*

Austin: *smiles and takes of his sunglasses and weird hat XD* Hi!

_Ally:_ *walks away*

Austin: *sighs, goes after her* Ally! Ally, just please listen!

_Ally:_ *stops and waits for him* What is it Dad? *annoyed*

Austin: *looks at his watch* See, I'm only... 2 hours late?

_Ally:_ Right!

Austin: Okay, fine I'm sorry! I was busy.

_Ally:_ I'm busy too Daddy! Did you know, I didn't even watch TV today?!

Austin: Oooh...

_Ally:_ Because I came here to meet up with you... *pulls on his tie* To get _your _clothes. This is too much Dad! I can't do everything. I'm you daughter, not your wife! *realises what she said, feels bad*

Austin: *sighs* Why? If I can be your Mom and your Dad... then... Fine! *pretends to be upset and takes away her bear and turns away*

_Ally:_ Was it bad?...

Austin: A little. *plays with Teddy bear*

_Ally:_ Sorry daddy... *pouts*

Austin: Okay.

_Ally:_ *puts her hand out for handshake* (It's the one Austin and Ally do in Costumes and Courage!)

Austin: *does the handshake, smiles*

**With Mimi at home**

Mimi: *doing yoga* And that ladies is the turtle exercise. *goes down in a ball*

Lady#1: *not paying attention, talking to her friend* Guess what! I got a valentine from somebody! *squeals*

*All the ladies in the class start to 'Oooh' and squeal*

Mimi: Aaahhhh, Rose what are we going to do with you, eh?

Lady#1: *smirks and giggles*

Mimi: Well, since you're the one who loves the attention would you like to show us the basic stretches?

Lady#1: U-um well you see... I forgot them.

*They all gasp*

Mimi: You should know these things Rose why else would you have joined this class, other than to bra-

_Ally:_ *runs in* Grandma! *kisses her cheek*

Mimi: Hey honey! *ladies this is my lovely Grandbaby Ally.

_Ally:_ Hi! *waves her hand*

Lady#1: *makes a disgusted face*

_Ally:_ Hey sexy! *laughs a bit and nudges her arm*

*All the ladies start to laugh*

Mimi: *annoyed* And who taught you that word exactly?

_Ally:_ Daddy did! *smirks*

Austin: *about to run up the stairs*

Mimi: AUSTIN! *glares at him*

Austin: *laughs nervously* Hehe... *runs upstairs quickly*

_Ally:_ Grandma!

Mimi: *fake smiles* yes baby?

_Ally:_ Ask me a question... *grins*

Mimi: When's your birthday?

_Ally:_ Tomorrow! So..

Mimi: Go...

_Ally:_ Oh... *pouts and runs upstairs*

**Okay people, that was the end of Chapter 1 and I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review! BTW in this story there are two Ally's! **_Ally_ **is Austin and Cassidy's daughter!** **And **Ally **is Ally Dawson, so I hope there isn't any confusion! And make sure to check out my other story, 'Hard times pull through'! Peace :***


	2. The School Assembly

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter for you all! And thank you so much for the reviews, I mean 13 reviews for only one chapter! It totally made my day, and I loved most of your reviews, they were the sweetest things ever! Shout out to **_**AmBeR kHaN, **_**I really loved you review it made me chuckle, and thank you so much, but I'm not a Desi Writer I'm actually a British Asian (if that makes any sense) ! So anyways onto the story, hope you like it and make sure you review people! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Indian film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai! (SADLY D;) **

_**Previously**_

_Ally:__ Hey sexy! *laughs a bit and nudges her arm*_

_*All the ladies start to laugh*_

_Mimi: *annoyed* And who taught you that word exactly?_

_Ally:__ Daddy did! *smirks*_

_Austin: *about to run up the stairs*_

_Mimi: AUSTIN! *glares at him*_

_Austin: *laughs nervously* Hehe... *runs upstairs quickly*_

_Ally:__ Grandma!_

_Mimi: *fake smiles* yes baby?_

_Ally:__ Ask me a question... *grins*_

_Mimi: When's your birthday? _

_Ally:__ Tomorrow! So.._

_Mimi: Go..._

_Ally:__ Oh... *pouts and runs upstairs*_

_**This Chapter**_

In _Ally_'s school

*Austin and Mimi walk in and sit in their seats*

Lady#1: Hello there!

Man#1: Nice to meet you son!

Austin: H-hi...

Mimi: nice to meet you!

Teacher: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Just 1 minute competition!

Man#1: This woman doesn't stop talking, does she! *Pats Austin on the shoulder*

Austin: Haha... Yeah. *Getting annoyed*

Man#1: it is a pretty rough competition, am I right!? I mean only one minute to talk about the topic given! *Hits Mimi's and Austin's shoulder hard*

Lady#1: Stop it John, control yourself. *Embarrassed*

Austin: Oh no, it's fine. *Fake smiles at her*

Teacher: And remember, each student is only given one minute to speak on the topic they are given! Just one minute!

Austin: *Looks at his watch*

Man#1: *Hits Austin's shoulder again* Just 1 minute! I mean come on!

Austin: That's what I was thinking, it just isn't fair.

Mimi: *Rolls her eyes* Men...

Lady#1: But even then, our Flossy always comes in number 1 each year! She's so talented you know!

Austin: *Nods his head, fake laughs*

With _Ally_

_Ally:_ *Makes a face* Best of luck Flossy! *Fake smiles at her*

Flossy: *Nudges her arm and smirks* Same to you Moon.

With Austin

Man#1: Our Flossy, she is the best!

Austin: Actually my little Ally is also taking part in the competition.

Man#1: She'll come second sir! Not to worry!

Mimi: *Gets annoyed*

Austin: Thank you... I think?

Teacher: The first person to participate is Flossy Jamison!

Flossy: *Walks onto the stage, picks paper out of the hat, reads it*

Teacher: And the timer starts now! *Starts timer* My topic is Christmas! Christmas is the day of the birth of Jesus Christ. My Mother says that Christmas is the time of year when all the family comes together to celebrate and spend some quality time together! My father says it is a time to get presents and have a really nice dinner! I enjoy Christmas because I enjoy giving out Christmas cards and receiving them... *Thinks for a moment*

Teacher: *Stops timer* Times up!

Flossy: Ok, thank you. *Takes a bow and walks off the stage*

Teacher: And next we have Ally Moon!

_Ally:_ *Gives thumbs up to Austin*

Austin: *Gives thumbs up and claps*

_Ally:_ *Walks to the stage, takes a piece of paper out and reads it, eyes widen* Mom... *Whispers under her breath*

Teacher: And the timer starts now Ally! *Starts timer*

_Ally:_ *Looks around, tears start to form in her eyes* Mom... *Whispers a bit louder

Austin: *Confused, watching her with Mimi*

Teacher: *Furrows her eyebrows together* Say it Ally! *Whispers to her*

_Ally:_ *Speaks up a bit* Mom...

Austin: *Eyes widen a bit, locks eyes with Ally, tears form in his eyes*

Mimi: *Looks down*

_Ally:_ Mom... *Tear rolls down her cheek* I-I'm sorry... *About to turn around*

Austin: *Stands up* A mom...

_Ally:_ *Eyes widen, turns around to face Austin*

Austin: *Slowly walks to Ally* A mom is someone that loves us so much that sometimes we don't understand that love ourselves.

Mimi: *Smiles at Austin, tear rolls down her cheek*

Austin: A mom is someone who lets us know that we are the best person, that no one can be better than us. *Kneels in front of Ally and wipes her tear with his thumb* A mom is the reason for our happiness in our laugh... someone who can't be beaten for a place in our hearts... A mom is everything. *Holds Ally's hand* A mom is something we don't have... B-but we have a Dad and he is a pretty good person too...

_Ally:_ *Smiles a bit*

Austin: Right? *Smiles back*

_Ally:_ *Nods her head, hugs him, and cries into his shoulder*

Austin: *Hugs back*

Man#1: *Stands up and points at them* There a number 1 I say! Number 1!

*Everyone stands up and claps for them*

That Evening

Austin: * bouncing a basket ball*

Mimi: *Walks into the room, wipes away a tear* You know Austin! Um Doctor Johnson called!

Austin: Doctor Johnson who? *Throws basket ball into the net*

Mimi: My doctor Johnson! You know they sent a person who's still single!

Austin: For who exactly?

Mimi: *Being sarcastic* For me!

Austin: *Chuckles* Then marry him...

Mimi: *Gasps* Hush up Austy!

Austin: *Laughs, bounces the ball again*

Mimi: Anyways... they were saying the girl was really pretty and modest...

Austin: Uh-huh.

Mimi: But I told them straight up no! I did the right thing right?

Austin: Uh-huh!

Mimi: I did the right thing!?

Austin: Yes... *Shoots for the net, scores*

Mimi: I did the right thing, did I!?

Austin: *Sighs, turns around to face Mimi* Yes mother.

Mimi: Oh.. Well then I must have done the right thing... although I do do the wrong thing sometimes. *Sits on the window seat*

Austin: *Goes back to playing*

Mimi: I did do the right thing though... If the girls pretty what does it matter. If she's actually decent what does it matter? Nowadays girls just like to walk around with the tiniest cloth covering their bodies, but then again what does it matter!? *Sips her tea*

Austin: *Rolls his eyes and walks over to Mimi, puts his arm around her*

Mimi: *Puts her head on his arm*

Austin: What's wrong Mom?

Mimi: I don't know Austin... I just feel something's wrong, it's incomplete, our family.

Austin: Why? We have me, you, Ally. I don't feel incomplete...

Mimi: Did you know... When I go out with my friends, then they always talk bad about their daughter in-laws...

Austin: Oh really?

Mimi: *Pouts* I can't even do that.

Austin: Ohh... Well that's a very big problem. Or you want a daughter in-law because you want to talk about her, show her off...

Mimi: No son... I just want you happiness sweetie.

Austin: But I am happy. *Smiles at her* Very happy.

Mimi: S-so you aren't going to get married again?

Austin: *Looks away, sighs* Mom... I've only ever won once, you only ever married once... a-and you only love once. *Turns to look at her* It doesn't happen again and again.

Mimi: *Stands up* Austin, you'll be able to look after yourself... But Ally?

Austin: Why? What's wrong with her? *Looks down*

Mimi: You don't think it? That she needs a Mom...

Austin: *Tear rolls down his cheek, shakes his head no* She's fine Mom... she's fine...

Mimi: *Frowns*

Austin: Because she has something, that even I don't have... Cassidy's letters...

The Next Morning

_Ally:_ *Turns off her alarm clock and runs down the stairs* Happy Birthday to meeee! *Pushes the presents off until she finds the final letter from Cassidy, smiles, opens it and starts to read it*

_To my beautiful little Ally,_

_Happy Birthday, today you have turned 8 years old! And I just know that you are exactly like you Daddy! The eyes, the face... Right? _

_Ally:_ No... I'm exactly like you! *Carries on reading it*

_Tell me Ally, does your Daddy still sleep with his stuffed toy Dougie? When will he get rid of this habit? You're a big girl today Ally-Gator and today the story I'm about to tell you, make sure you understand it clear and well. Today I am going to tell you a story, in this story is me, your father and Ally..._

_Ally:_ Ally!?

**Okay, sorry for leaving you at the cliff hanger, but for the next chapter I want at least ten reviews please! And in it will tell how Austin and Ally met etc! So yes for those of you who have been waiting, Ally Dawson will finally be coming into the story! And reminder **_Ally_ **is Austin and Cassidy's daughter and **Ally** is Ally Dawson! Thanks and make sure to review and follow etc! **

**-Tiggy XOXO**


	3. The Basketball Fight

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter for you all and I wanted to really thank you all for the reviews and I was hoping for this chapter maybe 10 reviews? I love you all so much and bearing in mind in the next few chapters I will be telling the story of Austin and Ally (Dawson) and how they met Cassidy in University etc! But I'll let you know when the story goes back to the present day! Haha, anyways here is chapter 3 of **_**Something Happens**_**! And before I forget you all have to check out my other story **_**Hard times pull through**_** cause if you like this story then I know you'll love that one! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Indian film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai! **

_Previously _

_The Next Morning_

_Ally:__ *Turns off her alarm clock and runs down the stairs* Happy Birthday to meeee! *Pushes the presents off until she finds the final letter from Cassidy, smiles, opens it and starts to read it*_

_To my beautiful little Ally,_

_Happy Birthday, today you have turned 8 years old! And I just know that you are exactly like you Daddy! The eyes, the face... Right? _

_Ally:__ No... I'm exactly like you! *Carries on reading it*_

_Tell me Ally, does your Daddy still sleep with his stuffed toy Dougie? When will he get rid of this habit? You're a big girl today Ally-Gator and today the story I'm about to tell you, make sure you understand it clear and well. Today I am going to tell you a story, in this story is me, your father and Ally..._

_Ally:__ Ally!?_

This Chapter  **(This is back to when Austin and Ally were in college so I hope there is no confusion there!)**

Ally: *Doing her stretches, ties her shoe laces, then looks at her watch* Late again eh Austin...

Austin: *Opens the door and flings his bag down*

Ally: *Turns her head around, looks at him* Late again.

Austin: *Rolls his eyes playfully* I can't get up in the mornings.

Ally: You can't get up or did you get scared?

Austin: Hey! Austin Moon isn't scared of anything.

Ally: *Mimics him* Austin Moon isn't scared of anything!

Austin: Yeah. *Walks towards her*

Ally: But he always loses against the Ally Dawson in basketball. *Throws the basketball in the air*

Austin: *Catches it* Want to play or not?

Ally: What's the point... You always lose anyways... *Smirks*

Austin: *Fake laughs* I won't lose today! *Glares at her*

Ally: You always say that...

Austin: We'll see. *Messes with Ally's hair*

Ally: *Stomps on his foot*

Austin: *Whimpers under his breath* Oh shit...

Ally: We will see!

Austin: *They start the game*

Ally: *Dribbles and throws the ball in the net, does a victory dance* In your face Moon!

Austin: Shit... Your dead. *Glares at her and dribbles the ball* Haha, try to catch me if you can!

Ally: *Runs past him and grabs the ball, about to throw ball in the air*

Austin: *Pushes her*

Ally: *Falls onto the floor*

Austin: *Takes the ball and scores, does a victory dance* YES!

Ally: *Gets up and moves the hair out of her face* If you don't know how to play, then don't cheat!

Austin: Hey, don't call me a cheater!

Ally: That's what you are, cheater, cheater, CHEATER!

Austin: Ally, don't call me a cheater!

Ally: Austin is a cheater, Austin is a cheater!

Austin: I'm not a CHEATER!

Ally: CHEATER! *Gets up in his face*

Austin: *Grabs her arm and twists it*

Ally: Ow, ow ow ow! *Starts, screaming, jumping up and down*

Austin: Uhhhh! *Puts a hand over his ear* Stop screaming like a stupid girl!

Ally: Hey! Don't call me a girl...

Austin: *Lets go of her arm* Actually your right, you aren't even a girl!

Ally: At least I'm not those stupid girls who you chase after!

Austin: Oh, excuse e Moi! I don't chase after girls! They chase after me!

Ally: Ohh right! *Mimics them* Oh Austin's so cute, Austin's so handsome, I love Austin blah, blah, BLAH!

Austin: Well, yeah I know I am! *Winks at her* Well there a little bid stupider then you. Your moustache is thicker. *Laughs*

Ally: Was that a joke?

Austin: Yes it was Princess Ally!

Ally: I don't like jokes...

Austin: *Gets up in her face* I don't like youuuuu! *Storms away*

Ally: *Storms away but then comes back*

Austin: *Comes back, they both shout* SHUT UP!

With Ally

Ally: I don't know what to do with him Trish!? He moans, he's so childish and annoying!

Trish: Yeah, but you know it's cute and you love it!

Ally: *Blushes a bit* Shut up!

Trish: But you know at the end of the day, he is your best guy friend, right?

Ally: *Sighs* Right...

With Austin

Austin: I don't know what to do with her Dez!? She just acts all immature and treats me like the stupidest thing in the world!

Dez: Yeah, but you love everything about her though... *Smirks*

Austin: *Blushes a lot* Shut up dude!

Dez: *Chuckles*

Austin: I mean what she talks about; she is probably the only one who understands the crap she is saying!

Dez: But she's your best girl friend, right?

Austin: *Sighs, runs a hand through his hair* Right...

At School the next day

Ally: *Runs in to Austin, glares at him*

Austin: *Sighs* Look Alls, I'm sorry I cheated, it was childish and stupid.

Ally: *Smiles at him* I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have over reacted.

Austin: *Smiles back* Friends? *Puts his hand out for their handshake* (The handshake in Costumes and Courage*

Ally: *Does the handshake with him* Friends! *Hugs him*

Austin: *Hugs back tight*

That Night

Girl#1: *Throws towel at Ally*

Ally: Watch it Susan!

Susan: *Laughs*

Helen (The Girls dorm PA) : *Picks towel of Ally, smiles at her*

Ally: Hey Helen. *Smiles back*

Helen: What am I going to do with you Ally dear?

Ally: *Giggles*

Helen: What is going on Ally? What kind of clothes are you wearing?

Ally: It's cool Helen!

Helen: Cool... My sweetie, your actions should be like girls.

Ally: *Rolls her eyes*

Helen: Not like those crazy girls! But still a bit girly!

Ally: What Helen! We always have the same talk, I'm not gonna act like those idiots!

Susan: Your time to watch it Dawson! *Smirks*

Ally: Anyways listen! I beat Austin in Basketball again!

Helen: Austin!? You should stay away from that cheeky little whatsit!

Ally: What!? Why? He's my best friend, like my brother!

Helen: You never know when your best friend would turn into your boyfriend honey! *Smirks*

Ally: Austin!? *Makes a disgusted face* Puh-Lease! Never in my life would that happen!

Helen: Ya never know hun! *Walks away laughing*

Later that Day

Mr White (The Principal): *Walks past Ally, smiling*

Ally: *Shouts into his ear* Happy Friendships day Mr C!

Mr White: *Jumps* Miss Dawson is there any reason to keep scaring me whenever I see you!?

Ally: *Ties a friendship bracelet around his hand*

Mr White: *Sighs* What are you doing Miss Dawson?

Ally: It's a friendship bracelet! Now I'm not just your student, I'm your friend!

Mr White: Aaaah! Well that's very sweet of you Miss Dawson! *Grins at her*

Ally: What's wrong sir, you seem really happy today?

Mr White: *Smile fades* Huh? What do you mean?

Ally: No, it's just generally!

Mr White: Oh! You mean generally! Generally because my daughter is coming back that's why! *Smiles again*

Ally: Your daughter?!

Mr White: Yes! Cassidy White! She's coming back from London today!

Ally: *Gasps* LONDON!

Mr White: Indeed! She is coming back from Oxford University.

Ally: OXFORD UNIVERSITY!? Woah...

Mr White: *Chuckles* We all used to live there. But when Mrs White died, it didn't feel right so I decided to come back to Miami.

Ally: Cassidy never came back with you?

Mr White: No... *Sighs* She wanted to complete her studies, but then I really started to miss her again. So I told her to complete her final year at our University. I mean our University isn't at all worse than Oxford!

Ally: Yes sir!

Mr White: You will look after Cassidy won't you sweetie?

Ally: *Giggles* Yes sir, you can count on me!

Mr White: Well, Happy Friendships Day!

Ally: *Smiles* Thank you sir!

Mr White: *Walks away smiling*

Girl#1: *Talking to her friend* Hey did you know, I'm the first girl to get a friendship bracelet of Austin Moon!

Ally: *Eyes widen*

Girl#2: OMG! You're so lucky!

Girl#1: Isn't it so pretty!

Ally: *Rolls her eyes, goes to find Austin*

With Austin

Austin: You know Sophie...

Sophie: Aha... *Gazing into his eyes*

Austin: You are the only girl I am giving this friendship bracelet... *Kisses her*

Sophie: Really Austin?

Austin: *Pulls her to him* Really Sophie...

Ally: *Rolls her eyes*

Austin: Because you're the most beautiful and the prettiest.

Sophie: Really Austin?

Austin: *Kisses her neck* Really Sophie...

Sophie: *Hugs him* Oh Austin... Your telling the truth right?

Austin: Really Tanya...

Sophie: *Pulls away* My name is Sophie!

Austin: Umm, yeah, see I got lost so much in your eyes that I forgot your name...

Sophie: I just can't believe this is really happening Austy...

Austin: *Smiles* Trust me...

Sophie: Oh Austy... *Kisses him*

Austin: Oh Sophie. *Kisses her back*

Ally: *Smirks, pulls the other bracelets he has out of his back pocket, gags* Just gross... *Under her breath* Oh Austin! *Taps his shoulder, waving them in the air*

Austin: *Looks at her, then them, face falls*

Sophie: *Glares at Austin and Ally* AUSTIN!

Ally: They fell... *Trying not to laugh*

Sophie: You cheater! *Slaps him*

Austin: There not mine!

Sophie: *Walks away*

Austin: Oh come one... *Thinking* U-um, Sally... Tanya! That's it Tanya!

Ally: *Hands him the bracelets* It's Sophie, Austin, Sophie.

Austin: Go away!

Ally: *Giggles* Nice to see you too!

Austin: *Puts an arm around her shoulder and they start walking* You wasted my half an hour's work Alls!

Ally: Don't you get tired of it! Chasing after those stupid girls!

Austin: Hey! Hold up, I do not chase after th-

Ally: *Cuts him off* I know, I know! But can't you find one girl, who is beautiful and who has a little bit of a brain!?

Austin: Okay, who's beautiful and who has a brain? *Pulls her closer* Where can I find somebody like that?

**BAM! :D I hope you all liked it and make sure you remember 10 reviews for the next chapter! **


	4. Here she comes

**Hey Guys! I am extremely sorry I have taken so long to update but I actually haven't had a lot of time to do such. But I finally had the energy to translate the movie for a fourth time and here it is; Chapter 4! I hope you really like it because it seriously isn't easy writing out these chapters! Anyway here it is my lovelies! Make sure to review! :D Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the Indian movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.. Sadly :'(**

_Previously_

_Ally: They fell... *Trying not to laugh*_

_Sophie: You cheater! *Slaps him*_

_Austin: There not mine!_

_Sophie: *Walks away*_

_Austin: Oh come one... *Thinking* U-um, Sally... Tanya! That's it Tanya! _

_Ally: *Hands him the bracelets* It's Sophie, Austin, Sophie. _

_Austin: Go away!_

_Ally: *Giggles* Nice to see you too! _

_Austin: *Puts an arm around her shoulder and they start walking* You wasted my half an hour's work Alls!_

_Ally: Don't you get tired of it! Chasing after those stupid girls!_

_Austin: Hey! Hold up, I do not chase after th-_

_Ally: *Cuts him off* I know, I know! But can't you find one girl, who is beautiful and who has a little bit of a brain!?_

_Austin: Okay, who's beautiful and who has a brain? *Pulls her closer* Where can I find somebody like that? _

This Chapter:

Austin: And anyway, I only pass the time with those girls.. Because I haven't found her yet.. *Starts walking*

Ally: Her? *Catches up with him*

Austin: Her.. *Winks at her* I still haven't found that girl, that when I see her.. It happens..

Ally: What happens?

Austin: *Smirks* It happens in your heart..

Ally: *Giggles* What happens Austin?!

Austin: Something happens.. You wouldn't understand Alls..

Ally: *Closes her locker*

Austin: When she walks.. Everybody stands around and watches her.. When she stops.. The whole world stops..

Ally: *Trying to get her soda out of the soda machine* :P

Austin: And when she laughs..

Ally: She, she, she! When you find this 'she' what exactly are you going to do hot shot!?  
Austin: When I find her what am I going to do?

Ally: Yes..

Austin: I will get in front of her and bow.. *Bows* And I am going to say to her that..

Cassidy: *Walking up behind him*

Austin: You beautiful girl.. *Turns around* I love you.. *Runs into Cassidy*

Cassidy: *Stumbles backwards a little*

Austin: *Stops and gazes at her*

Austin's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Pancakes. She is absolutely beautiful.. Stunning even! Her piercing blue eyes met mine and it felt like time had stopped. Her strawberry blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, her lips were plump and pink.. She was just generally perfect, but I couldn't help but feel as if she was going to throw me off of my game..

End of P.O.V.

Austin: I love you..

Cassidy: Sorry?

Austin: Don't be.. I love you. *Winks at her*

Cassidy: *Furrows her eye brows together* Erm, excuse me.. *Walks off*

Ally: Erm.. *Panics, thinks for a moment* C-cassidy! *Runs after her* Hi! *Shakes her hand* I'm Ally, and yo-

Cassidy: *Shakes her hand, smiles* Hey!

Austin: Hi! *Shakes her hand*

Ally: You're Cassidy right?

Cassidy: Right!

Austin: How do you know? *Raises an eyebrow*

Ally: Because the principal Mr Whit-

Austin: Please Alls, don't mention that stupid mans name..

Cassidy: Erm.. *Face falls*

Austin: *Grabs her hand* So is it your first day here at this college?

Ally: Yes! Right, she just came from London!

Cassidy: Yeah.. *Smiles at Ally*

Austin: And how do you know? *Looks at her annoyed*

Ally: *Grits her teeth* Because Austin, just this morning I saw Mr Wh-

Austin: I told you Ally, not to talk about that old stuck in the mud..

Cassidy: *Frowns, annoyed*

Ally: *Panics*

Cassidy: Stuck in the mud.. Okay.

Austin: So Cassidy, where were you in London?

Ally: Oxford University!

Austin: Oh Oxford- Wai- *Sighs* And yet again, how do you know? -_-

Ally: Because, just this morning Mr White told m-

Austin: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Let the old stuck in the mud be! He's a very simple man.. *Whispers in Cassidy's ear* Probably still a virgin..

Ally: *Slams her head in her hand*

Cassidy: Virgin? *Very annoyed*

Austin: That's what I said beautiful.. But forget him, tell me Cassidy, how's your first day going here at Miami university?

Cassidy: Great.. *Sarcastically*

Mr White: Excuse me children, yes yes good morning!

*They all turn their heads to look at Mr White*

Austin: This is the virgin principle.. *Whispers to Cassidy* Good morning Sir!

Mr White: Good morning Mr Moon..

Cassidy: He-

Ally: Morning Mr W!

Mr White: Aah! Good morning Miss Dawson! *Smiles at them* You know the rules Cassidy! No revealing tops in University!

Austin: Oh come on! *Tries to wrap his arm around Cassidy's shoulder*

**Sorry it was shorter, I was a little tired :'(**


End file.
